land_of_eldemorefandomcom-20200215-history
Alabaster City (Northern Human Kingdom)
'Alabaster City (Northern Human Kingdom)': Alabaster City is the grand central kingdom of the northern lands. It is here that the Drake Trials are held every few years to garner new recruits. It is also wildely known for the massive, alabaster stone walls that protect the denizens within. This kingdom was said to be one of the first human establishments, made when mankind wondered aimlessly among the lands. It is also spoken of that the Norland people were the ones who originally helped craft the fabled white alabaster walls. These days however, relations with their despised, drake-hunting siblings has helped to cast such claims as falsehoods. However, despite such disagreements, Alabaster opens its gates to all who wish to enter. A few of the other races are known to mingle and sell their wares within. Even the Mystic's caravans are permitted to enter for a short time, but mostly humans and half-borns are what you will see walking the cobblestone streets. This place is just as diverse as its people, and all who claim the kingdom as their home fear little from the outside world. Their protectors, the fabled Dragoon Knights, fly overhead in constant vigilance among the white spires and walls of one of the grandest kingdoms in Eldemore. -The Endless Forest Around Alabaster City, nearly circling the kingdom in its entirety, lies a forest that has not only protected these lands from countless invasions, but is also origin to some of the kingdom's most foreboding stories. The Endless Forest was so named because those who wandered in were only met with foliage and thickly tangled roots, despite traveling for days towards the direction that supposedly led out. It is as if the woods were a living, breathing entity themselves. Only the foolish meandered aimlessly into its dark depths without cause or purpose. None from the kingdom ever take lumber or chopped wood from these mystical trees for fear of being swallowed by the forest or invoking its rage. There is only one settlement that lies deep within the forest, and only the people from this small village seem to be permitted to walk freely in and out of the forest that they call home. However, despite such dark and mysterious tales, Alabaster City uses the mystical woods in their Drake Trials each year, something that the Dragoons specified long ago. The forest is meant to test one's will and fortitude, as well as provide a training ground for potential recruits to use their surrounding to the fullest. Many wild drakes roam the dark woods freely during such events, providing for a deadly and unpredictable challenge. Though the Endless Forest is both feared and respected by many, it seems to at least allow for such an event to take place every few years -- almost as if the forest itself enjoys the entertainment... -Brittle Creek Village This small village is simply filled with cottages and located within the center of the Endless Forest. This humble, woodland settlement is made up of only around thirty to forty members. It is said that only they and their descendants are permitted to walk the woods unharmed, a mystery even to their people, since they will openly state that their secret is treating the forest with the same respect that they would afford any other person. Another reason may have to do with the vibrant green eyes that are born by the people of the village. This trait allows them to see past the forest's trickery, as they coexist with the woodlands that seem to covet their small town and have a mind of their own. Many of the people who hail from here offer their guiding services to those who wish to pass unharmed, as well as help moderate the drake trails that are often held within the woods themselves. The villagers of Brittle Creek are valued for their assistance during these trials and often help any survivors who were wounded or rejected by the wild drakes that they wished to tame. -Silverport A small, but popular port town settlement, Silverport is located near the main trading rivers that lead into Alabaster itself. These are the Twin Silver Rivers, and are used to trade and transport goods to their leading kingdom, while also being an established port for those who arrive from oversees to sell their exotic wares. It is said that the Silverport Lighthouse was actually there long before humans had arrived, and that the light within never goes out as it carefully leads ashore all those who seek refuge within the humble town. Many mysteries surround this construct, but what the little port town is most well known for is the yearly Festival of Lights! -Alabaster's Emblem: : All four human kingdoms proudly display a national emblem that distinguishes both themselves and the land they hail from. Alabaster's emblem shows a large white rune drake within the center of the crest to represent their polished ivory hued halls and renowned Dragoon knights that they are most known for. At the outer edge of the crest is a golden trimmed shield and three small rune dragons circling the center design. Alabaster is the only kingdom that has trained and excelled at riding and taming the wild drakes of the lands, thus why they display their large fearsome mounts and small rune companions in much of their artwork and crafts. : Displayed at the center of the city is a large marble statue of the young girl from human legend and her rune dragon that is said to be the first human to have bonded with an Eldemore creature, another artistic work that pays homage to the small rune dragons that were one of the first creatures alongside the drakes to accept mankind. It is no wonder why the people here respect and value their chosen emblem creatures, and why so many know of the royal white drakes who are considered legendary across the realm for their massive size and fierce blue flames. (Nation Colors- Ivory/ White, Gold, and Blue)